In an application server in which a Java (registered trademark) application operates, a garbage collection (GC) function is used in which a Java virtual machine (VM) automatically frees up an area no longer in use from among memory areas dynamically reclaimed by the Java application. Full GC is GC that frees up both a memory area (heap area) in which Java is allowed to be used and a non-heap area.
In a technology of conventional GC, there is a technology for predicting an overhead of Full GC, etc and executing overhead avoidance. In this case, during execution of the overhead avoidance, processing is allocated to another application server (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-178041). In addition, there is also a technology for executing Full GC sequentially by preparing a standby VM (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-199829).
In addition, there is a technology for invoking a reset processing execution unit in a system at a time set in a reset processing period setting table, and invoking blocking release processing after blocking processing and Full GC processing is executed. In addition, there is also a technology for executing GC of memory referred to by processing of a processing program, measuring a time in which the GC is executed, calculating an interval between previously executed GC processing and currently executed GC processing based on the measuring result, and determining whether to notify the occurrence of abnormality based on the result obtained by comparing the calculated interval and a certain threshold value (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-226399). In such example, a threshold value, and the interval of Full GC or a memory amount increased by the Full GC in a system are checked, and an alert is notified.